


A Fire That's Fading

by CupofJo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofJo/pseuds/CupofJo
Summary: Blake Belladonna was never one for friends. Not after the love in her soul had been poisoned by one she thought she could trust. But upon making it into beacon, the faunus had found a home, a home made with a certain silver eyed girl, a spoiled brat, and the one Blake would someday call her own.Sometimes, Blake thought that was scarier, having someone who didn't have to try to keep her love, someone who truly had it through sunshine and rain.Yang burned like a brilliant candle, like a dragon sat atop a bold, ridge ridden cliff, casting fire and passion with every breath. Her hand of flesh was always warm, a stark contrast from the robotic one that she still found herself adjusting to at times.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Fire That's Fading

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit angsty, but I hope you all enjoy!

Blake Belladonna was never one for friends. Not after the love in her soul had been poisoned by one she thought she could trust. But upon making it into beacon, the faunus had found a home, a home made with a certain silver eyed girl, a spoiled brat, and the one Blake would someday call her own. 

Sometimes, Blake thought that was scarier, having someone who didn't have to try to keep her love, someone who truly had it through sunshine and rain. 

Yang burned like a brilliant candle, like a dragon sat atop a bold, ridge ridden cliff, casting fire and passion with every breath. Her hand of flesh was always warm, a stark contrast from the robotic one that she still found herself adjusting to at times. 

Blake didn't completely understand how Yang could hold her hand, when Blake had been the reason her arm was gone. 

On nights when Blake cried and said she was sorry, Yang dismissed it, forgave like it was no big deal. Forgiveness for leaving might have taken awhile, but Yang had taken no time at all in forgiving Blake for her lost limb. 

"It isn't your fault, Blake. It never was."

She would say. 

Blake had no choice but to believe Yang, to believe that Yang really didn't blame her. Sometimes when they laid together, Blake's head on Yang's chest, Yang would talk to her about how neat it was that she had a metal arm. Blake would laugh along, but worry too. 

Yang had been through a lot. So had Blake. Blake was never going to leave again, and Yang was never going to be anything like Adam Taurus in the way of loving Blake.

Then, things got difficult. 

It started with Atlas. Their relationship had been rocky on the way, but by the time they'd gotten to the city in the sky, their love was stronger than ever. With their teammates it was all stolen glances and brushings of hands. When they were out dancing, or all alone, the world was about them and them only, though. No Salem, when Blake was in Yang's arms. No Tyrian, no Watts, no Cinder. No gods, no Ozpin. 

Then Salem arrived, Ironwood turned on the huntresses and huntsmen who he once trusted, and they were all sent spiraling into hiding. 

Yang's tension had been building with Ruby, and Blake wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how to intervene.   
The fire in Yang's eyes reminded her too much of the man who had used and hurt Blake in years past- made her cup her hand over the stab would Adam had cursed her with on the night Beacon fell. 

When she and Ruby finally let the tension hit the surface, Blake knew she would have to side with her leader as opposed to the blonde dragon shed fallen for- she couldn't see Yang this intense anymore. She didn't want to wait and see if she would overcome this. 

The night they seperated, Yang and Blake got only a minute of alone time.

"Yang?"  
"What is it?"

They were sitting only a few feet from the others, who were saying their brief goodbyes- sure they'd all meet again. 

"You know I'm not leaving, right? We'll all be united when this is over." Blake took Yang's hand, the one packed with warmth.   
"Yeah, I know." She sounded like she wasn't there.   
"I... I love you." The first time she'd ever outright said it. She looked at Yang, searching for that smile she missed, searching for the lover that she knew. 

Violet orbs locked onto Blake's, and Blake felt her cat ears twitch, curiously. Yang exhaled. Disappointment? Or was it something else? Blake prayed to whatever Gods were out there that it /was/ something else.

"I'll see you later, okay? I, uh.. I love you too, Blake." Yang let go of Blake's hand and stood up. 

Blake's ears flattened, and Yang looked back at her. 

The blonde gave awkward finger guns, and a bad attempt at a grin, and the ravenette at the receiving end dug her fingers into her own thighs, and tried not to cry.


End file.
